


Warmth

by Okami01



Series: Dimiclaudeweek2020 Drabbles and ficlets [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Snow, Some Spoilers, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Claude visits Faerghus for Diplomatic meetings in the middle of winter. He just wants to be warm. Day One of  Claumitri-week , prompts are Trust, dreams and winter.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaudeweek2020 Drabbles and ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Dimiclaude





	Warmth

The cold winters of Faerghus were almost entirely unbearable. Snow crunched under his boots. For all the assassination attempts he'd lived through, what was going to kill him was the harsh winter chill. His diplomatic party would find him passed out in a snowbank. 

He was here to strengthen relations between Almarya and Faerghus. So what if he was starting to lose feeling in his legs, it was worth it. 

He can hear the loud thunk of metal boots behind him. He turned, expecting Dimitri by the sound of his boots. And there he was, clad in his blues and furs. Snow falling behind him in a picturesque manner. 

Claude smiles. " Trying to sneak up on me, your highness?" He says chuckling.

Dimitri smiles. " No… I … I'm glad I ran into you. I thought if you had some time we could go for a walk together?"

There's no way he can say no. Not when Dimitri looks at him like that. Not that he has any reason to. Not that he wants to. Even though Claude may very well freeze to death. 

" That sounds nice." Claude starts to walk and Dimitri follows. Walking right beside him like this, it's strange to see how much taller Dimitri is than him. 

" Are you sure you don't have any kingly duties to attend to?"

" Ahh," Dimitri rubs the back of his neck. " Yes, I do. But I wanted to spend time with you." He looks away after he says it. Claude likes seeing his face but he isn't sure he can look at Dimitri at the moment. Not with the blush slowly creeping over his face. 

" I enjoy spending time with you as well, your highness." Claude doesn't know why his heart beats so fast saying the words. Or rather, he does but doesn't want to actually admit to it. That he likes Dimitri. 

Claude doesn't need to think about himself. He needs to think about the future. The future of Almyra and Fargues, Fodlen and everywhere else. All the hardships that he'd endured to make things better. That he'd have to continue enduring for the sake of peace. There wasn't any time to slow down. 

" I would like it...," Dimitri says looking back in Claude's direction. Claude meets his gaze and he looks like he's about to turn away again.

Claude wants to reach out. There are so many things that he wants to do, none of them will help his cause. Of rather they would but it would be entirely too selfish of him to voice them. 

One of the easiest ways to unify countries was by marriage. 

It wasn't right to impose his feelings on Dimitri like that. 

"Hmm…What was that?" Claude says after the crunching of the snow seems to deep.

  
  


"You always call me your highness."

" I can't very well call you your princeliness now that your king."

" You could… just call me Dimitri. At least when we're in private."

Claude opens his mouth. Better for him to not say what's on his mind and ruin the friendship they have between them.

Hot air escapes from his lips. " That's an easy request to oblige, Dimitri."

" Oh, thank you, Claude." Dimitri smiles and it makes Claude's heart race. How he says his name. He'll have to learn to get control of himself In the political meetings to come. 

" I should… I have to get back to my duties now," Dimitri says with obvious sadness in his voice. 

Claude's sure he's only sad because he doesn't want to work. 

He feels a coat draped over his shoulders. Claude nearly jumps as the fur envelopes him. 

"Oh, um."

" Ahh, I'm sorry. You seem cold. I do not wish for you to fall ill. Especially here in all places."

Claude watches Dimitri turn and run through the snow. 

_______________________

Obviously, Claude knows he can't keep the coat all day, warm and comfortable as it is. It even smells like Dimitri a bit. Though the less he thinks about that the better. 

Finally, once he gathered the courage to come back to the castle he wandered around for a while until he found Dimitri again. 

Claude waited, sat through diplomatic meetings all day. Only to go back to his temporary chambers and find Dimitri standing there.

Claude watched him look left and right. " Sorry for before, Claude." 

Claude steps halfway into his room and gets the coat.

"Dimitri, what are you apologizing for? You don't need to worry your pretty little head over everything that happens." Dimitri's cheeks turn a shade of red. Claude looks away partially before his do as well. 

" Well ah, Sylvain told me that you do nice things for the people that you care about."

If the cold winters of Faerghus don't drive him insane, Dimitri will. 

" You don't need to apologize for being nice." Having to stare up at Dimitri, speaking before he loses his nerve. 

" If… if asked you something and I was wrong… would you be mad? Would it… effect things?"

Dimitri shakes his head, his gaze fixes on Claude and he fights the urge to stop talking and make a joke of the whole thing. But once he gets his answer then he can stop thinking of all of this entirety. 

" Do you… if I told you that I liked you romantically… that I wanted to marry you… then how would you react?"

Before he can process the fact that words are out of his mouth, Dimitri's arms are wrapped around his. The air flys out of his lungs and Claude isn't sure if its the fact that he's been tackled or the fact that it's Dimitri hugging him.

" I am so glad you said those words, Claude. I care about you too… in that way." Dimitri whispers directly in his ear. " I love you."

Claude makes plans and while now he isn't sure what the future holds, he's happy to know the truth here and now. 

" I love you too," he answers, far to breathlessly for his liking. Tentatively wrapping his arms around Dimitri. He can't stand the winters of Faerghus, he can't stand the cold. The way things are now, with the warmth in his heart, Claude doubts he'll ever feel cold again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimiclaude week everyone! Thanks for reading! I'm tired but I had to write something


End file.
